


Into You

by Rumiflan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Makes You Evil, Murder, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumiflan/pseuds/Rumiflan
Summary: A girl finds herself in a dark room with a creepy boy. What's waiting for her there?





	Into You

**June 29, 2010**  
  
My eyelids uncurtained, but the picture in front of me didn't change. Everything was black. I tried to say something, but my lips refused to move. When I started breathing through my nose, my head warmed up. It was like it was filled with water slowly reaching its boiling point.  
  
I tried to move my arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge. My upper eyelids jumped as I turned my head up. I tried to scream, but only managed to produce muffled wailing. I went quiet upon hearing the sounds of the polyurethane hitting the concrete. A few seconds later came a few clicks of a turning key, a metal creak, and a loud slam.  
  
I heard a few footsteps when the room became lit. I immediately lowered my head and closed my eyes, but that black painting was already replaced by a pale-yellow screen. A few minutes later I finally moved my eyelids aside and turned my head up.  
  
Mat was just standing there with his eyes half-closed. His lips were shut, forming a gentle smile. "Good morning, Hayley," said he. His lips moved at a normal speed, as if he was my butler or something. "I hope you slept well."  
  
I could hear my own breathing loud and clear. My chest was getting bigger with each inhale, and assuming its original size with every exhale. With eyes wide open I tried to ask him what was the meaning of this, but illegible huffs were everything that came out of it.  
  
His upper eyelids went higher. "Oh, I suppose you'd like to know why I tied you up," said Mat. "I'm sorry for that. I just thought you were gonna attack me or scream at me upon waking up. Though I really shouldn't have expected that. I apologize for giving you the wrong idea."  
  
I let out a few huffs. They were meant to be a question, "Is this some kind of a sick joke?"  
  
He closed his eyes upon sighing. "Look, I'm sorry if I come off as an abusive boyfriend. You know I'm not like that, don't you? Have I, at any point in time, forced you to do something?"  
  
I closed my eyes and saw myself with a mobile phone. I said I was going to be busy with homework, unable to spend my time with him. I recalled Mat saying he was okay with that, and that was where our call ended.  
  
Upon uncurtaining my eyelids I saw his eyebrows arranged into a caret and his lips forming a curve slopped upward. "Remember this bicycle?" asked Mat upon pointing at a bicycle laying on the floor. It had a pink bow attached to its helm. Said bow belonged to my friend Jessie whom Mat praised for her cooking skills.  
  
After examining the vehicle I nodded, and his gentle smile came back.  
  
He then closed his eyes and scratched his forehead. "Oh man, I totally forgot. We're not alone here," said Mat. He then spread his arms, and I started moving my vision around, examining the room.  
  
The right wall was decorated with portraits of several people. Most of them were elderly men, with a few middle-aged men and women in between. All of their faces except one were marked by crosses. Most of those crosses were made with a red spray paint, but several were either cut with a knife or drawn with some black substance or a lipstick.  
  
The left wall, meanwhile, had a huge block attached to it. There were an electric teapot, an empty green bottle, a tray, and a bunch of middle-sized boxes on it.  
  
"Starting a party without introducing you to the other guests is a truly bad habit to have," said Mat. He then walked up to the boxes, grabbed it, carried it closer to me, opened it and pulled out a capsule with an elderly man's head. I gulped.  
  
Mat, on the other hand, kept smiling. "This is Mister McCollum. After a car crash the doctors only managed to save his head," said he. "He was a great man. I owe him the best memories of my life. After my dad died of smoking, Mister McCollum took me in. He taught me how to be strong and always believe in my goals."  
  
I could feel sweat going down my forehead when Mat walked away from me. "People in the boxes are his colleagues. Wanna meet them as well?" asked he. I shook my head, and he sighed, but didn't stop smiling. "Guess they're not in the best shape for that, huh?"  
  
My head was paralyzed as if a doctor injected my neck with a high dose of an anesthetic. My eyes, meanwhile, moved from side to side, examining Mister McCollum's head.  
  
"I still remember the headlines. 'The famed war veteran and a drill instructor Steven McCollum got into a car accident that rendered him incapable of moving.' That was terrible," said Mat. I didn't hear what he said after that because my vision accidentally moved to the right wall of his room. I saw a face similar to Mister McCollum's. It had a black cross over it, which made me sweat more.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me!" exclaimed Mat upon turning his pupils at mine. "You're sitting here and starving while I'm wallowing in depressing memory. I don't recall being so selfish."  
  
He then proceeded to open a door on the block attached to the left wall. "How about some tea?" asked Mat.  
  
I nodded. My whole body was shaking, and attempting to escape in such a state would be risky. He pulled out a small cup and a green box, opened the latter, took a single teabag, put it in the cup, and pressed the button on the teapot. It began to rustle when Mat placed the cup on the tray and turned his vision back to me.  
  
"I guess you can't drink to save your life with this thing on," said Mat. He walked up to me, and the thing that blocked my lips turned out to be a piece of duct tape. When he ripped it off my mouth, my eyelids squeezed against each other and my teeth clenched.  
  
Once I opened my eyes, I saw Mat with the teapot in his right hand. After filling the cup he put the teapot aside, put the former on the tray and moved it close to my nose. "Can you feel that?" asked he. "It's filled with our tea."  
  
I half-closed my eyes and sniffed some of the steam. It smelled like white chocolate, even though its taste was anything but. Mat and I used to drink that tea quite often before his disappearance. At that moment I saw him standing on the flower field illuminated by the sun hiding behind the horizon. My eyebrows formed a caret, but lips stood shut.  
  
"I could give you some, but it's way too hot, and I don't want you to burn your tongue," said Mat with the same smile on his face. "I've caused you enough problems as it is."  
  
Hearing that brought my eyebrows closer to my eyes. I looked at his blue-and-black jacket, the one I've spent a fortune on, and it almost made me tear up. At that moment he moved away to put the tray near the teapot.  
  
"Let's wait till it chills out, right?" asked Mat. All this time his voice sounded high-pitched, and after I heard him speak like that again, I closed my eyes, turned my head up and let out a loud groan. After that I resumed my normal position and started breathing faster and louder.  
  
His eyebrows rose. "Come on, what's the problem? Can't you see I'm trying to apologize for dragging you here?" asked Mat. "Eh, forget it. You have the right to be angry."  
  
He turned around and walked up to the right wall, and at that moment I saw that green bottle again. I held my breath as my upper eyelids went higher. The label of this bottle had a date written on it. Year 2003, seven years ago. I could also see a grenade drawn in the middle of it.  
  
Mat turned back at me with his lips forming a straight line. "Now you see it," said he, this time in a normal voice. "Yeah, that's who I am. A poor kiddo hunting down his own kind. Sucks, huh?"  
  
No reply from me. Tears appeared on my lower eyelids as I clenched my teeth. I wanted to get my arms around him, but the nylon rope prevented me from doing so.  
  
His arms clenched into fists. "Believe in my goals... right..." whispered Mat with his eyes slowly opening wider. "The asshole ain't taught me SHIT! Matter of fact, I was getting dumber with each passing day!"  
  
I was just sitting there motionless, barely blinking. Lower jaw was hanging on the rest of my skull.  
  
"Goes to a bar and meets his little German Shepherd after throwing it away a few years ago. All of a sudden he wants his pet to be loyal again, but what does he do? The beast is tame!" shouted Mat. "Ya know what? Riding in a taxi never felt so good before!"  
  
We closed our mouths almost at the exact same time. I lowered my head and closed my eyes.  
  
"Nah, girl, don't be sorry. You had no idea your knight was just a pawn. Neither did he... or it... I don't know anymore," said Mat with a sigh. He then walked up to my back, and I could hear pieces of nylon rubbing against each other. A minute later my arms hung on my shoulders.  
  
Afterwards he began untying my legs, and once those were free, I jumped off the chair and embraced him. Tears started flowing from my eyes as I let out the loudest scream my vocal cords were capable of. Once I went silent I heard rubber hitting the concrete behind Mat.  
  
The next moment I heard a shot and saw him fall on his face. Three cops ran into the room, with the thinnest of them holding a gun. I grabbed my head and screamed yet again while one of those policemen was embracing me. A few seconds later my vision turned right, and I noticed the armed cop's face. My eyebrows formed a V.  
  
**July 1, 2010**  
  
After dumping the last shovel on that brown circle, I wiped my forehead, stripped down to my underwear and got into a nearby lake. Just laying there caused my eyelids to relax and my mouth to half-open. I knew nobody in their right mind would inspect a forgotten old wooden house, and that gave me some time to wash the sweat away.  
  
After a short dance with a towel I dressed up, put it in my bag, attached it to my back, and headed back home. After a few steps I turned around and looked at the old wooden house I was about to leave behind. It had no doors and no window frames. The planks it was made of were covered with moss. Simply put, a perfect hiding place.  
  
Upon getting home I ate two plates of pasta, surprising mommy in the process. I told her I was jogging, and hunting down my nonexistent excess calories, and that's why there was a black hole in my stomach.  
  
Later I found out that Mat survived the gunshot and was interrogated by the two cops that apprehended him. When asked what he planned to do to me, he replied that he did everything he wanted and didn't intend to contact me anymore. At one point he blinked with his right eye, causing me to chuckle.  
  
He was sentenced to five years of prison. I still remember calmly replying to questions like "How was Mat treating me?", "Did he try to have an intercourse with me without my consent?" or "What was he after?" I think I also noticed one of the cops screwing up his eye, but I didn't give it much thought.  
  
Mommy said that me still being attracted to Mat was weird, and I explained that one episode isn't enough to ruin a relationship as tough as ours. Satisfied with that, she left for shopping, while I fell on my red blanket and closed my eyes. I wondered how that cop who shot Mat was doing, and told myself to give him a call and meet him at that old wooden house.  
  
_**THE END**_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be an exercise of expressing stuff through descriptions and verbal hints. Nothing blunt, nothing explicit, just characters saying stuff some may have to spend a few seconds decoding.
> 
> Disclaimer: the following story is highly fictitious. Except for a couple of real names, everything else is entirely the author's idea. Any similarities with any person, living or dead, are highly incidental and unintentional.


End file.
